For Alliances' Sake
by JeffC FTW
Summary: For the sake of both their alliances, Weyoun visits Damar to try and get the Cardassian to ensure his loyalty. SLASH


**My second Weyoun/Damar story. NOTHING belongs to me, but enjoy it anyway. :D May not be related to my last one of them, but it includes elements.**

The first Weyoun had gone through the routine as he was activated for the first time. It had been thoroughly difficult to master the art of enticement when dealing with your adversaries and potential allies for the first time. But he was a quick learner. The Founders deemed it a useful weapon for the Vorta, as it always took more than words to control others around you.

His fellow Vorta mastered it to their likings, too. The women were far more fierce. Eris, for example, gave off helplessness and gave herself off when the opportunity presented itself - she was far more clever to not hand her body to a male unless it was necessary, on both her part and his, seldom coming to an equal agreement. She would gladly trade herself any time for his needs.

And Kilana was the one to wear the clothes well, show as much skin as she would; was there ever a time she didn't get tired of flirting with every male species she came in contact with? And was there any time she never got tired of getting into bed with him, either?

As well, Keevan was one of the few male Vorta to ever possess such...unique physical attraction. There were few to do so. Unlike Eris and Kilana, Keevan would take things...far too extreme. He wasn't debasing in any sense, but he would use what charms he carried to his own advantage and not in the name of the Founders. He wasn't shy about voicing his likeness of both male and female contacts - sometimes he frightened the opposite sex away when they found out he was not what they expected below the waist.

Bringing to Weyoun when he currently inspected himself as he prepared for his "meeting" with Damar, Cardassia's soon-to-be new leader.

He stood before the door that led directly into Damar's quarters at Central Command. It had been weeks since they returned to Cardassia Prime. The Federation had Terok Nor back, now returned to being Deep Space 9. Which meant they would be buying their time and increasing their Jem'Hadar ranks quietly as well as their Cardassian ranks on Damar's part. His predecessor had made the biggest mistake of not trusting Weyoun entirely, and he was currently in a Federation cell somewhere. Weyoun sneered; Dukat was a disgrace not only in bed, their working relationship, but to his people and the Dominion.

The Cardassians had such insatiable appetites in bed; Weyoun had done a fine job, if he said so himself, when he went to the former Gul and offered himself as means to ensure the loyalty between their peoples. Yet Dukat was very driven as the Vorta representative was. Let's just hope his...lackey and successor would be just as.

The Vorta were far more exotic than any other race in any quadrant; it was what made it so easy to not resist. Take their genitalia, for instance. Weyoun smirked as he stood before his partner's bed, watching as Damar lay passed out from a bottle of kanar. Snorting, Weyoun kept his eyes on Damar and began to undress, revealing a leanly muscled masculine body - with the exception of previously said part of his body. Both male and female Vorta had the same thing: frontal fleshy slit with a cavern and small sensitive nub, covered completely with pubic hair, just like any other humanoid race as well as humans, with the exception of some.

Smirking on both side of his mouth, Weyoun crawled on top of the drunk and passed out Damar, the reaction sparking the Cardassian to awareness at once. And he was far from pleased. "Hello, Damar," the Vorta said casually, leaning in so his face was close enough to the other's.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I came in here because we have some time to...get to know each other better, now that you will soon take up Gul Dukat's mantel," he purred, both hands coming up to caress Damar's plated chest, his legs straddling the other man's hips.

But Damar seethed and tried to shove him off, but the diplomat held on, still smirking and now laughing. "You make me sick, Weyoun," he spat. "What makes you think I want you like this? I might be a Cardassian man with natural hunger of the flesh - but not for YOU."

Weyoun laughed again. "Damar, now, now, that's not nice to talk to your ally in that manner." His hands grasped Damar's shoulders a little more tighter. "Has it ever occurred to you that we might need to get better acquainted as we have not had the chance while you were still Gul Dukat's puppet? That it be viable for the sake of our alliances?"

"Anything but this."

He rolled his eyes. Why was Damar trying to resist him? He was not shy about letting his loathing for the ambassador be shown, but Weyoun himself was a master at telling one emotion from another. With passionate hatred...the word passion could be interpreted in many forms. Passion was a powerful tool to use not just for pleasure. "You're a liar, Damar," Weyoun said huskily, leaning in to breathe hotly against the Cardassian's ear, then allowed his tongue to snake out and lick the scaly shell, drawing a hiss from the Gul - and it was not merely disgust, either. His nimble fingers came up now, caressing the sensitive neck ridges and making Damar shudder. He murmured and chuckled at the same time that he had his ally in his grasp. Experimentally, he thrust his hips forward, rubbing his growing molten heat against Damar's leather-covered groin, where he was surely festering with pumping blood about now.

Almost there.

Weyoun almost groaned when he felt a part of himself open to take the sensation of hard leather against his sensitive flesh. His heart thundered, his nipples sensitized, and he closed his eyes to relish the feel of it. Damar, by now, stopped trying to fight him off as he took in the sight of the Vorta clearly aroused as he was - and he hated it, but wanted it at the same time. His hands grasped Weyoun's thighs latched around his waist, then moved further to cup his firm buttocks, pulling him closer to him. Grinning, Weyoun reopened his eyes and looked at him, violet eyes meeting blue. "You're welcome to have me the way you want. All I require is your solemn vow of loyalty, Damar," he whispered seductively, blowing an air of a kiss over the other's mouth as the last straw.

Growling, the Cardassian threw them both forward so he had the Vorta pinned down beneath him, his hands trapping Weyoun's wrists on either side of his head. The ambassador's naked body beneath his still-clothed one - it was intoxicating enough, but his loins burned with frustration. He thrust himself against Weyoun's dripping sex, having a difficult time imagining it as a combination of male and female. The feeling made Weyoun gasp and arch his head backwards a little. "You smug little demon," Damar snarled, making him chortle.

"Is that all you can say to me, Damar? Or are you going to get right to it for both our sakes?" Weyoun asked slyly, biting off a moan when his partner leaned down to bite him on the neck, on both sides where his main vein throbbed and sensitized, making his nipples tighter and more erect than they already were. "Oh, yes, Damar!"

He looked down when the Gul reached between their bodies to undo the front of his trousers and pull himself out to bring himself to the base of Weyoun's thighs. The length was long and leathery-looking, thick and stretching him just right. Sometimes Weyoun would get too far and enjoy the experience too much, but he supposed that was part of the experience. The Vorta's pubic hair was damp with his liquid arousal that aided in Damar's erection slipping through and igniting the nerves of his inner muscles. Gasping, Weyoun arched upwards against the Cardassian but otherwise remained trapped beneath him as Damar's hands held him down. He cried out in an unsteady rhythm as he was thrusted into mercilessly, slowing down when he needed it as he sometimes felt a little pain in his core - at least Damar's instincts were kind enough to alleviate slight agony - and failed to speak, but there was never a need for conversation.

When the both of them climaxed, the diplomat was covered with his own perspiration that he even could not catch his breath, and neither could Damar, who lay on top of him and turned his head in the other direction to avoid looking at him altogether. "Hmmm," Weyoun murmured, looking down at the top of the Gul's head, grinning to himself as he knew he had Damar in his grasp.

Not long after, they were laying together for the sake of it, barely speaking a word. He closed his eyes when Damar's hands absently roamed over his body, caressing his chest and stomach but nowhere intimate. Now that the aftermath of the stamina was over, Weyoun supposed he should repulsively shove him away and take his leave, but found he could not. He found he enjoyed the Cardassian touch - this Cardassian especially - more pleasant than he realized. Somehow he wanted more of it, but only if Damar himself would want more of it.

He smiled to himself, then turned to look up at Damar, and seeing the scowl linger before it, too, broke out into a smile. Things might just be looking bright for them after all.

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
